


Sweden x reader x Finland- Sweet Dahlia

by Captain_Shiggles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Multi, Sad, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shiggles/pseuds/Captain_Shiggles
Summary: Bear with me its the first fanfic I've made in a long time >_< not sure if the writer will be with Sweden, Finland, or both. Let me know what yall think! Enjoy!
Relationships: Finland (Hetalia)/Reader, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sweden x reader x Finland- Sweet Dahlia

The sound of frantic gasping seemed to echo through the woods as a young woman tiredly ran through the snow. Her h/l, h/c messy hair whipped in the air as she forced her aching legs to push on. The blood oozing from the fresh injury on her head dripped down the left side of her face, she ignored it along with the cold air that blew against the opening. She could hear the voice of her pursuer closing in behind her, or rather, her owner. She was nothing more than a piece of property to an obnoxious, cruel Danish man who was now only a few feet away from her. She could not help but glace back at him. A playful grin was plastered on his pale face with no sign of fatigue.  
“Where are you going, smuk?” He called out to her playfully. “Come back! You know I didn’t mean it.”  
She turned her head back barely able to stop herself before she reached a waterfall. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt her body shivering in both fear and from the lack of warmth her raggedy clothing offered from the cold. She glanced back at the Danish man then down at the waterfall, weighing her options before jumping. Time seemed to slow down as she fell, the events leading up to that moment began flashing before her.

She recalled hearing commotion coming from the dining area. She hurried to the door way where she witnessed a young boy screaming at the Dane for ripping him from his family and butchering many people. Unlike her the boy was not used to the life of a slave and not fully aware of the danger he had put himself in. She watched as the Dane reach for the knife he was using on his meal, his eyes not leaving the angered, oblivious boy. With shaking legs she launched herself towards the boy just as the Dane stood up, his arm already swinging down with knife in hand. She shielded the boy wrapping both hands around him and bracing herself. With wide eyes the Dane tried stopping himself managing to only graze her scalp, enough to cause bleeding but it would still need some attention. She knew he would not kill her, she was aware she was one of the favorites but something snapped in her. She stood and smacked him, surprising both of them. After a pause the weight of her actions finally hit her, she bolted out of the room and soon an angry Dane was on her trail.

'Why did I do that?' She thought as her body collided with the freezing water. 'I’ve seen him kill others…why did it matter? Was it because he is a child…? '  
Breaching the water’s surface, the woman gasped desperately for air. She wasted no time paddling towards the stony shore, her fingertips feeling as if they would soon break off of her hand and flow down the river. She heaved her, now numb, figure onto the rocky shore. She continued gasping as she could feel her body slowly giving out as it trembled. She flopped onto her back, everything began sounding distant except her heavy breathing that began to slow as she looked up at the sky  
'Is this it…?' She thought. 'Am I going to die nameless and alone? If this is the end….at least…I die free.'  
Before her vision completely gave out a figure appeared towering over her.  
'Shit….'  
The figure let out a sigh before kneeling beside the weak. “It’ll be ok.” He muttered to mostly himself, his Swedish heavy accent managed to reach her ears before her body became limp. He swung her over his shoulder and turned towards the woods.  
“Aye!” The Swedish man paused turning his attention towards the Dane who shouted at him from the top of the waterfall. “Put her down, Berwald! She belongs to me!” Berwald stared at Matthias for a moment, a blank annoyed look plastered on his face. After a moment Berwald turned away silently, unconscious lady over his shoulder. He lifted his free hand and extended his middle finger as he began walking away. “W-Wha?! Berwald! Get back here you, Swedish bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short. It's past 2 am here and I got work in the morning. I was just eager to get the story out there and get feedback


End file.
